Dos Erros, da Verdade e da Ilusão
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Porque três é o número perfeito. #Haruka/Watanuki #Shizuka/Watanuki #Haruka/Shizuka#


**Título: **_Dos Erros, da Verdade e da Ilusão_

**Autora:** _SweetPepper  
_

**Fandom: **_xxxHolic  
_

**Spoilers: **_xxxHolic capítulo 101 (pelo menos) do mangá, ou episódio 6 de xxxHolic Kei.  
_

**Casais: **_Haruka/__Shizuka, __Haruka/__Watanuki, Shizuka/__Watanuki _

**Sumário: **_Porque três é o número perfeito._

**Wordcount: **_1033._

**Disclaimer:**_ xxxHolic não me pertence. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e não paga nenhuma das minhas muitas dívidas._

**Avisos: **_Vamos lá. __**Yaoi**__, __**incesto**__, __**shotacon**__ (i.e., pedofilia), pessoas mentalmente** pouco equilibradas**, relacionamentos** bastante doentios**.  
Você pode não ler a fic se alguma dessas coisas ou se alguns/todos os casais ali em cima não agradam você. São temas pesados mesmo, mas estamos num país e num site com relativa liberdade artística; é meu direito escrever ou não tanto quanto é seu direito ler ou não. _

_Não há sexo explícito ou violência gráfica nessa fic – o rating **M** é pela temática mesmo._

_E cuidado; há três partes e três pontos de vista na fic. O primeiro trecho é do ponto de vista do Haruka, o segundo do Watanuki, e o terceiro do Shizuka._

**Special thanks to **Hi-chan_, porque eu sempre posso contar com ela pra ler, entender e compartilhar. Para _Bruna f_., pela ajuda absoluta e completamente inestimável. E para _CrisPepper_, por todos os motivos possíveis e imagináveis, e mais alguns._

* * *

-

* * *

-

**Dos Erros, da Verdade e da Ilusão**

-

**.haruka**

O pequeno quimono feminino é da seda mais fina que você pôde encontrar, mas a pele de Shizuka sob ele é muitas vezes mais macia.

Você tenta resistir, realmente tenta. Mas aqueles lábios pequenos são absolutamente beijáveis, e os olhos dourados nunca o censuram quando você resiste um pouco menos do que sabe que deveria, e o beija.

Tem gosto de prazer e de culpa, e é delicioso – talvez exatamente por isso. Os braços ternos em torno do seu pescoço são quentes, e você sente a delicadeza das costelas e da cintura dele sob seus dedos. E sabe _muito bem _o que está fazendo quando corre os lábios por onde seus dedos estavam, e além.

Você é gentil em cada toque, não quer machucar nem um pouco o corpo de Shizuka. Uma outra parte sua espera sinceramente não estar ferindo a jovem mente e a doce alma do garoto. Essa mesma parte sabe que isso é inevitável, mas nem mesmo ela fala mais alto que o desejo.

Não é como se você _quisesse_ fazer qualquer mal. Então você pára de procurá-lo, à noite.

Mas ele vem. (Você pára de ir porque sabe que ele virá até você?) Pára na porta e olha para você sentado na cama, fumando. Olha em seus olhos como se tivesse certeza absoluta que o encontraria acordado, de que você não dorme sem ele em seus braços. Entra em seu quarto como se fosse o dele, engatinha pela sua cama como se fosse a dele, se posiciona sobre seu corpo como se você fosse dele. Você _é_ dele. E ele sabe disso.

Shizuka coloca os braços em torno do seu pescoço novamente, e o jogo recomeça. É um jogo sobre posse e monopólio.

Ele sempre ganha – mas você nunca se permitiu usar todas as armas.

Quando a morte chega, cedo demais, é em Shizuka que você pensa. E, como um último crime afogado em auto-indulgência, você fica feliz por não estar vivo para talvez ver Shizuka crescer para odiá-lo, sabendo que seria um ódio cheio de razão. Fica feliz por não estar vivo para vê-lo caminhar sozinho, e encontrar alguém.

Deveria ter morrido antes de tocá-lo, você pensa. E ri, porque sabe que é mentira.

Faria tudo de novo.

* * *

.

**.kimihiro**

Haruka-san está morto.

Mas quando você acorda num sonho, Haruka-san está lá. Vocês conversam sobre coisas que têm significados dentro de significados, e é apenas rotina.

Pelo menos até Haruka-san beijá-lo.

Porque você ama Haruka-san, mas não dessa forma. Então não há motivo para corresponder, mas você corresponde mesmo assim.

O beijo dele tem gosto de carinho, de mistério e de cigarros, e você se dá conta que esse é seu primeiro beijo. Os dedos dele afundam em seus cabelos e é estranho porque não deveria ser tão bom, uma vez que parece não ser com você. Você é um mero observador de seu primeiro beijo, e é um sonho.

Você acorda e o gosto dele, a sensação dele ainda está na sua boca. Mas ele não vive no mesmo mundo que você, e foi apenas um sonho. É uma tentativa tola de tocar o impossível, e quando essa compreensão o atravessa, ela o fere.

Porque você ama Haruka-san, mas não dessa forma. Então não há motivo para doer, mas dói mesmo assim.

Talvez você se pergunte como as coisas vão ser agora. Talvez você tenha medo de sonhar novamente, ou de não sonhar nunca mais. Ou se imagine procurando as palavras certas para dizer que aquilo não foi certo. Ou _preveja_ que será você a beijá-lo na próxima vez. E que outros beijos virão, até aquele que em você pensará em como seria beijar _o outro Doumeki_.

E esse será o dia anterior ao que você acordará num sonho, e Haruka-san estará lá. Vocês conversarão sobre coisas que têm significados dentro de significados, e será apenas rotina.

Porque você ama Haruka-san, mas não dessa forma.

Haruka-san está morto.

* * *

.

**.shizuka**

Kyudou, templo, lembranças, nada é importante. _Você_ não é importante, não como _ele_ sempre foi.

Três dias na biblioteca, dez horas na chuva. Os gritos, as preocupações. Ferimentos na mão, no braço, na alma. Esse é seu corpo, esse é seu sangue. E esse é seu olho.

Seria também sua sanidade e sua vida. Ou será que _já é_ a sua sanidade e sua vida? As "pessoas comuns" costumam pensar em si mesmas. Você não entende isso direito porque nunca pensa nas pessoas comuns – você pensa em uma única pessoa.

Talvez Watanuki goste de você. Mas você evita pensar nisso, até o dia em que ele segura a manga do seu uniforme e pára, falando coisas que você não se preocupa em escutar. Os olhos dele estão fugindo deliberadamente dos seus, e você toca o rosto dele, se aproximando.

O rosto dele fica mais quente e vermelho sob seus dedos, e você se sente ligeiramente confuso. Ele quer que você o beije, pelo menos é o que você acha. E é para ter certeza que procura os lábios dele com os seus.

E ele corresponde, timidamente, tocando seus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. Não é o primeiro beijo dele; você mal se lembra do seu primeiro beijo, de tanto tempo que faz, mas há algo dele – _dele_ – no beijo de Watanuki. Você evita pensar nisso, apesar de tudo, porque é tão diferente também. Talvez porque você esteja mais velho, talvez porque seja Watanuki.

A única pessoa em quem seu coração doente pode pensar.

Você não dá nenhum passo nesse _relacionamento_ sem que ele indique que quer que você faça isso. Você teme que ele se machuque, e única forma de machucá-lo que você pode conceber seria para impedir que ele machuque a si mesmo.

Claro que às vezes ele parece não perceber o que quer, muito menos que deixou sinais claros disso para você. Você o leva para sua casa e para sua cama e ele _sabe_ o que quer. Mas não admite. Você só existe para fazer o que ele quer, e não pensa em si mesmo ao beijar a pele pálida, ao fazer amor com o corpo frágil.

Você esquece de si mesmo, mas isso é sua especialidade.

E é a sua _felicidade_.

* * *

.

**.fim.**

.

* * *


End file.
